


How The General Cheers Up His Lady

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hux is a good dancer, Kitty cat cuddles, Kylo Ren is crazy, Mood Swings, Period Cramps, Periods, Poor Thanisson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: General Hux's girlfriend Skylar May is on her period and lashes out on everyone, scaring them. How will General Hux cheer her up?





	

It had been a rough day for Skylar. It was shark week. She was sitting in her office waiting for her chocolate muffin to be delivered. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter!" Skylar said a bit harshly. The door opened to reveal Petty Officer Thanisson.

"Lieutenant General May," Thanisson said as he entered Skylar's office, feeling tense.

"Officer Thanisson," Skylar responded, trying to stay calm. "Where's my chocolate muffin?" she asked, trying her hardest not to lash out at the young officer.

Thanisson gulped. "O-oh, about that. U-unfortunately they ran out of chocolate muffins," he stuttered.

Skylar clenched her fists. "Aren't there anymore flavors? Blueberry or cinnamon would work," she said.

"I'm sorry, but they actually ran out of muffins. All flavors," Thanisson said.

"What?! They're all out?! That is unacceptable! I need a muffin! I'm gonna have a word with them!" Skylar yelled as she got up and walked out of her office, with Thanisson trailing behind her.

"Want me to follow you?" the young brunette asked.

"Get back to your station," the blonde responded.

"Yes ma'am," Thanisson said as he saluted her, then walked away.

Skylar kept walking until she reached the cafeteria. "Excuse me, when are you guys going to get more muffins? Specifically chocolate?" she asked one of the workers.

"Unfortunately we won't be getting any for two days," the cafeteria worker responded.

"Two days?! I need one now!" Skylar yelled, scaring the worker and some of the officers in the cafeteria. One of the officers stared at her. Skylar turned to glare at him. "What?!" she snapped.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" the officer stuttered and turned away. Skylar just rolled her eyes and walked out.

"What's up Buffy!" Kylo Ren said as he jumped in front of Skylar.

"Kylo you asshole!" Skylar snapped.

"What's the matter Blondie?" Kylo asked as he pat Skylar's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Don't call me Blondie or Buffy! And they ran out of muffins so I'm pissed as hell!" Skylar yelled, scaring Kylo and a few other officers.

"She's much scarier than Hux and Ren combined together. I think I'd rather deal with Ren's anger," one the officers whispered to his friend.

"I know, same here. It's a shock that even Ren is afraid of her," his friend whispered, and luckily no one heard them.

Suddenly Captain Phasma, Lieutenant Mitaka, and Emily showed up.

"Everything ok? We heard screaming," Phasma said, her voice filled with concern.

"No it's not ok. I wanted a muffin and they're all out," Skylar said.

"When are they getting more?" Emily asked.

"In two days," Skylar responded.

"Bummer," Emily said.

Kylo then showed up again, opening a box of tampons. "Take this! And this! And this! And this!" he said as he kept throwing tampons at Skylar. He then opened a pad and stuck it on her uniform coat.

"Kylo what the hell?!" Skylar yelled as she pulled off the pad and stuck it on Kylo's face.

"Who turned out the lights?!" Kylo asked. He then pulled the pad off his face and stuck it to the wall and wrote "Kylo Was Here."

"So immature," Skylar said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going up to my quarters. If you guys need me you'll know where to find me," she added.

"Ok. Hope you feel better," Phasma said as she rubbed Skylar's shoulder.

"Take it easy," Emily said.

"Thanks, I really appreciated it," Skylar said as the three women group hugged. They eventually separated, and Emily hopped on Mitaka's back for a piggyback ride.

Skylar then walked to her quarters that she shared with her boyfriend General Hux. As soon as she entered she was greeted by a meow. "Hi Millie," she said as she scratched behind the ginger cat's ears. "Hold on, I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back," she said as she got up and walked to the bedroom to change out of her uniform. She came back out wearing one of her boyfriend's shirts and pink pajama pants and sat on the couch. Millicent then sat on Skylar's lap and started purring, much to the blonde's delight. Skylar grabbed her datapad and decided to message Hux.

_S: Hey, I just wanted to let you know I left work early. Not feeling well and had the worst cramps :( But ginger baby is taking care of me right now :)_

She put her datapad down and continued rubbing Millicent's head and back. Her datapad lit up, signaling a notification, so she picked it up and checked it. Hux messaged her.

_H: I'm sorry you're not feeling well :( Take the day off tomorrow. I'll be done in an hour_

_H: And I see tampons all over the floor, and a pad stuck to the wall that says "Kylo Was Here" Did Ren do that? Or was that someone else who decided to mess with him?_

_S: Lol XD It was Ren, he was throwing tampons at me earlier and stuck the pad to the wall_

_H: Why did he throw tampons at you?_

_S: Idk, because he's weird_

_H: Yeah he is. Well I gotta get back to work, I'll see you later. I love you_

_S: Ok, I love you too_

Skylar then placed her datapad down and looked at Millicent, who has fallen asleep, so she decided to take a nap as well.

 

*1 hour later*

 

"Skylar? Skylar, sweetie wake up," a voice woke Skylar up.

"What?" Skylar asked as she slowly opened her eyes, then she saw red hair. Hux was back from work.

"Hi Cupcake," Hux said as he tickled Skylar.

"Oh my god! Stop!" Skylar said as she started laughing.

"Tickle tickle!" Hux said as he kept tickling his girlfriend.

"No more tickles!" Skylar laughed, then suddenly stopped. "You made me ink!" she yelled.

The redhead looked a bit confused. "What?" he asked.

"I'm bleeding out of my fucking vagina! That's what!" Skylar snapped.

Hux flinched. "I'm sorry honey. I know a perfect way to cheer you up," he said as he turned on some music and removed his uniform coat.

"Are you performing a striptease?" Skylar asked.

"What? No! This isn't even strip music anyways, I've got something even better," Hux said, then he started doing the Carlton Dance, making Skylar laugh again.

"Oh my god Carrot Cake! Stop making me laugh! I'm not suppose to laugh!" Skylar said as she kept laughing.

"But laughter is good medicine," Hux said as he kept dancing.

"I'm serious! Stop making me laugh!" Skylar said.

"Meow!"

Hux suddenly stopped dancing, and they both looked at Millicent.

"Thank you Millicent!" Skylar said as she scooped up the ginger cat in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to help make you feel better," Hux said as he kissed Skylar's cheek and rubbed Millicent's head.

"It's ok. I was just having a rough day today. Besides having my period, there's no more muffins, and Kylo Ren was being so stupid today," Skylar said.

"I'm so sorry honey. If it makes you feel better, there's a pink box at the kitchen counter for you," Hux told her as he took Millicent from her arms.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to get me anything," Skylar said as she went to the kitchen and opened the box. "Oh my goodness!" she squealed as she took out a chocolate muffin.

"I knew you were going to love it. There was a huge line at the cafeteria and I grabbed a second muffin just for you, in case they ran out right away. One of the workers tried to tell me to only grab one, but I gave her a death glare and she got scared and let me get away with it," Hux said.

"Thank you so much sweetheart!" Skylar said as she gave Hux a kiss on the cheek and ate her muffin. "I'm sorry I sounded like a brat today," she said.

"You didn't sound like one at all sweetheart. I understand that your hormones are all over the place, and that's perfectly normal," Hux said as he placed Skylar's feet on his lap and massaged them. Millicent rested on Skylar's lap and purred.

"I love you Carrot Cake," Skylar said.

"I love you too Cupcake," the redhead responded.

"Meow!"

"We love you too Millie," Hux and Skylar said at the same time.

"Purr"


End file.
